


Letters| Markhyuck

by Morklees



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Exes, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Heartbreak, How Do I Tag, Hugs, M/M, Moving On, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morklees/pseuds/Morklees
Summary: One day Hyuck received a box full of letters and when he opened it. It was from Mark, his ex boyfriend. What will happen when Hyuck reads the letter? Will the letter change anything or things will just stay the way they are right now?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Letters| Markhyuck

"Hyuck you have a package" Taeyong, Hyuck's brother knocked on his door. "Leave it there hyung" Hyuck answered and Taeyong left the package on Hyuck's door.

Donghyuck opened the door to get his package. "Hyung! Who sent this?" Donghyuck asked his brother. "I don't know, just check it" Taeyong answered and Donghyuck went back inside his room.

He opened the box and was shocked when he saw the box full with letters. Hyuck wondered who it was from. He reads the first letter

_Hi Donghyuck_ ,

_Uhh Hi? I just want to tell you that I hope you are doing fine. This is Mark by the way. I just want to send you these letters and I hope you won't throw it away please. I miss you hyuck baby._

Donghyuck teared up when he reads the first part of the letter. Tears keep flowing from his eyes and he can't stop himself from crying now. He continued reading the letter while crying.

_I want you to read all this letters. But if you don't want to, it's okay. But I'm still hoping you will. I don't know hyuck but I still keep thinking about you everyday._

_I wrote this letters for you hoping that I'll be okay and let it all out through this. But from this first letter, I'm still not okay._

_Hyuck why did we had to break up?, this is hurting me. I know you still love me, I know it hyuck, and you know I still love you. Let's not fool ourselves please._

Donghyuck cried his heart out. Mark is right they still love each other. It's just things can get wrong anytime. They both reached the point where they don't know anymore


End file.
